Lucaya meets the New Year
by Nothesc
Summary: A two chapters fic based on the pictures we got from Girl meets the New Year. Lots of Lucaya cuteness, banter, and fluff. Also a little Riarlie and Smarckle. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

 **I wanted to write a lucaya fic based on the promotional photos we got and after the promo I saw that everyone (myself included) was so mad and hopeless so I decided to write a two chapters fic with lots of Lucaya cuteness. I also wanted to give something happy to the people who reads my other lucaya fic, From Texas to Gaduation, since lately, everything's been so angsty in that story**

 **Hope you like it**

* * *

30th December, Topanga's, Riley and Maya were sitting on the couches Reading a book Harper, their English teacher, had told them to read during holidays. Lucas and Farkle joined them after awhile.

-Ladies!-the genius said

-Farkle-the both girls said at the same time

-Hi-Lucas said looking at Maya. They hadn't talked much since their two dates. They didn't know if they were dating, they didn't know if they were just friends. All Lucas knew was that he loved spending time with Maya. All Maya knew was that she loved spending time with Lucas, although she didn't know if he felt the same way too.

-Hey-Maya said back, smiling at him shyly.

-Hi Riley-Lucas said politely turning to the brunette

-Hi-she said back. Riley hadn't talked much to their friends about their two dates either. She knew she should've told them the truth; that she still had feelings for Lucas, or at least, that was what she thought, but she didn't want to interfere in their relationship. She just hoped that Farkle had forgotten about the whole thing by now since he had warned her that if she didn't tell them he would.

-So…what are you guys doing tomorrow?-Farkle asked

-Oh, I'm glad you asked. My dad told me that I can have a party at home. He said I could invite the whole class, we can listen to some music on the rooftop and so on…you're coming right?-Riley said

-Yes, of course, I wouldn't miss it

-What about you Lucas, are you coming?

-Yeah, yeah, I'll be there-he said nodding. He looked at Maya and blushed as he said the following words-are you coming?

-Yeah, I am-she blushed too

-Would you…would you like me to pick you up?-he asked, he felt the heat on his cheeks.

-Umm-she looked at Riley for reassurance. Her friend smiled at her, which Maya took as a yes-Yes Lucas, I'd love that

-Good, I'll pick you up at 9:30?

-Perfect, yeah, I'll have dinner with my mom and Shawn

He just smiled. She smiled too. There was again, the silence, but not an awkward silence like when they were on their date, this silence was good, was intimate, like when Lucas said that he wanted Maya to be happy, they were comfortable just looking at each other without saying anything.

-What about me?-a voice said behind the kids

-Charlie Gardner! Cheese soufflé-Maya said like she always did whenever she saw the boy

-Maya!-Riley hushed her, then she turned to Charlie with a big smile-Hi Charlie! Of course you're invited to the party, you can come, why wouldn't you come? You should come! Come on!-She said way too enthusiastic, she didn't even know why she was that enthusiastic about it.

-Okay…I'd offer to pick you up at your house but since the party is well…at your house…

-It's okay Charlie, I'll see you there.

-So…Riley, can I bring Smackle?-Farkle asked changing the subject

-Of course Farkle, I really fancy her.

-Yeah, Farkle, we all like Smackle, the more the merrier-Lucas said being the good boy he was

-You stay away from her Freakface!-Farkle said pointing at him.

-Okay, easy Farkle-Lucas widened his eyes confused.

Maya burst into laugh, she loved seeing the cowboy that confused.

-What are you laughing at?-Lucas asked her trying to be serious but he couldn't

-You just can't take a hint, can you?-she said teasing him

He laughed at her comment.

-Okay, as much as I like teasing you Huckleberry I have to go, I promised my mom I'd be home at 7-Maya said standing up.

-I'll walk you home-Lucas offered

-It's not necessary

-I insist, it's getting dark, I'll go with you, that way I'll remember the way to your house for tomorrow

-Fine, let's go, bye guys see you tomorrow-she waved goodbye at their friends

Riley watched her friends go, she had mixed feelings about the situation, Farkle noticed this.

-I should go too-Riley said.

-I'll walk you home-Charlie offered

-No! I'll do it-Farkle said taking Riley's hand and getting her outside Topanga's.

-Oh god, is she actually going to end up with Farkle after all?-Charlie asked out loud as he watched them go.

As soon as they were outside Farkle talked.

-You need to tell them the truth; you can't go on like this. You're lying to Maya, you're lying to Lucas and you're lying to Charlie. You're making him think that you like him when you clearly don't.

-What do you know? Maybe I do like Charlie.

-Riley, please

-You can't tell anyone Farkle, it's my secret to tell, not yours

-It's making you suffer…I didn't want to come to this but…if you don't tell them by midnight tomorrow, I'll tell them.

-You can't do that to me.

-I'm sorry Riley, it's the right thing to do-he said and he walked away.

* * *

-So…we're here-Maya said as they got to her house. She and Lucas had spent the way talking about random things.-I'll see you tomorrow-she said aiming to open the door

-Wait…I…uh…I have something for you.

-What?

-It's a Christmas present, I intended to give it to you on Christmas but since I had to go to Texas…anyway, here-he said handing her a small box

-Lucas, you shouldn't have…-she said embarrassed-I…I didn't get you anything

-It's okay; if you like it, a smile will be the perfect gift for me, open it

-Okay…

She opened the box and looked at Lucas completely in shocked.

-Lucas…

-You don't like it?

-You're kidding? I love it, it's beautiful-she said looking at the box again. On the inside there was a charm bracelet, it had a palette and a brush, a clock, a pencil, a circle that had "follow your dreams" written on it, and more typical tools of an artist.-Thank you so much, I…I don't know what to say-she smiled at him. She couldn't believe what he had just done. It was the best gift someone had given to her since her mother and Shawn's locket.

-I told you, that smile is more than enough for me.

-You sure you don't want anything else?-she said with a smirk

He blushed at her insinuation. She laughed. Then both stared at each other. Their moment was interrupted by someone opening the door.

-Maya? Oh…Lucas hi, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I heard voices and I didn't know if it was you-Katy said

-It's okay mom, we were just saying goodbye

-Yeah, I should leave. I'll see you tomorrow Maya, at 9:30. Goodnight Mrs. Hart

-Goodnight Lucas-Katy said

-Bye…and thanks again-Maya said, she knew her mother was about to interrogate her.

* * *

The next day came so fast. Maya had dinner with her mom and Shawn, those had been the first Christmas in a long time which hadn't been just her and her mother, and the day was about to get better. Lucas knocked at the door at 9:27 p.m. Katy opened the door.

-Hello Mrs. Hart, is Maya ready?-Lucas asked shyly

-She'll be in a minute, would you like to come in?-Katy said.

Maya, of course, had been ready for so long, she was really nervous, but she didn't want to seem very anxious so she decided that once Lucas arrived, she'd wait in her room a couple of minutes.

-Oh, I don't want to cause any trouble, it's okay

-Of course you're not, come on in.-Katy said. Lucas hesitated-It's okay, I've told Shawn to take it easy.

-Oh, thanks-he said blushing. He entered the house to see a really serious Shawn standing by the couch.

-So…you're what? Maya's boyfriend now?-He asked

-Shawn!-Katy hushed him.

-I just want to know Katy, so are you?

-Oh…um…we…we haven't talked about it…but…-he said wishing Maya would appeared to save him. His wished came true 'cause he was interrupted by Maya.

-I'm ready!-She said going downstairs.

-Oh thank god-Lucas whispered in relief. Then he turned to Maya. He stared at her, she looked gorgeous, she was so beautiful, he didn't even know how to express it on words.-Oh…

-What?-Maya said looking at her outfit-I should've chosen another thing, shouldn't I?

-No, no, you're…you're perfect, you're amazing

-Oh…thanks Lucas, you look pretty great too-she said blushing.

Both Shawn and Katy raised an eyebrow at the scene. Shawn cleared his throat to bring the attention to him.

-Oh, sorry. I'll take care of her-Lucas said to Shawn and Katy-And I'll bring her home at the time you say.

-What about at 10?

-Shawn, it's New Year's Eve, the New Year doesn't start till midnight.-Katy said

-Pff…well…fine…uh…what about 12:10?

Katy rolled her eyes

-Maya, you can come home at 2 okay?

-Yes mom, thanks

-Thank you ma'am, sir-Lucas said politely.

-Shall we go?-Maya asked him

-Yes, of course, let me get your coat-he said grabbing it and putting on her shoulders. Then he turned again to Katy and Shawn-Goodnight, and Merry Christmas

-Goodnight, have a good time-Katy said

-Yeah, not so good-The kids heard Shawn saying as they walked outside the house.

They started to walk and Lucas grabbed Maya's hand. She looked at him startled, then she looked at their hands. Lucas noticed that and blushed.

-I'm sorry, I should've asked.

-No, it's okay, it…it feels nice actually

-Yeah…it does, it feels natural.-he smiled at her.

They arrived at Riley's in less than 15 minutes. They knocked at the door and Topanga opened it. She greeted the kids and smiled when she saw that they were holding hands. She remembered how weird it had been for her daughter and that same boy to do the same and she was glad that things were going better for Maya.

Riley wasn't ready yet so they sat down on the couch next Farkle and Smackle who, of course, reminded Lucas that she wasn't available, which made Maya laugh. Charlie came 5 minutes after Lucas and Maya; he introduced himself to Riley's parents. Cory really liked Charlie, it was the kind of boy who wouldn't hurt her daughter for anything in the world, not that Lucas would but deep down Cory had always suspected that Lucas had a stronger thing for Maya than for Riley.

Then it was time for Riley to come downstairs. Charlie couldn't help but stare at her.

-Riley, you look amazing

-Thank you Charlie-she said blushing

-Riles, I love the dress-Maya said from the couch

-Aww, thank you peaches-Riley said, then she looked at Lucas waiting for him to say something but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Maya.

-Riley!-Topanga called from the kitchen-We have a special game for you

-What is it?-Riley said approaching her mother

-It's THE COUPLES' GAME!-Topanga said happily handing the board game to her daughter.

Riley widened her eyes, this couldn't end up good.

-Oh…thanks mom. Shall we play?-she said turning to her friends.

Everyone nodded except for Maya.

-I don't think it's a good idea…

-Come on Maya, it'll be fun-Lucas insisted-I'll be on your team

-Are you sure?

-Of course

-Okay then, let's play-she said smiling at him.

All the kids paired up, Riley with Charlie, Farkle with Smackle, Darby with Yogui and of course Maya with Lucas.

As Maya had thought, playing the game wasn't a good idea.

The game consisted in the following: Each round each couple would be asked two questions, one to each memebr of the couple to see if they knew each other. When a couple missed 5 questions they were eliminated. The problem was that while Smackle and Farkle and Yogui and Darby knew everything about each other, the couples formed by Lucas and Maya and Charlie and Riley weren't doing that well. Charlie knew everything about Riley and Lucas knew almost everything about Maya. Riley knew some things about Charlie, but she missed some questions too. And Maya, well, it wasn't that she didn't know the answers to the questions about Lucas, she did know some of them, but she couldn't answer them because the moment she'd hesitate, Riley would end up answering the questions for her so it would count as a missed question. At first Maya thought that it would be a onetime thing but when they were eliminated because of Riley she couldn't help but explode.

-Sorry Lucas, Maya-Sarah, who was the game show host, said-you're eliminated

-Of course, that's not a surprise, is it Riley?-she said standing up angrily.

-Maya…I didn't mean to

-Of course you did, congratulations, you made pretty clear that Lucas and I don't work as a couple, thank you-she said to Riley, then she turned to a shocked Lucas-I guess you should've partnered with her Huckleberry, for everything.

* * *

 **I know I know, bad ending, but I promise it'll get better on the next chapter, lots of cute moments between the couples**

 **I really hope you've liked it**

 **What do you think so far?**

 **Let me know in the reviews**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

 **So here's the second and last chapter of the fic.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who's read, faved, followed and reviewed the story, it really means a lot**

 **I hope you like the end of it :D**

* * *

She turned around got out of the house just in time to run into the one and only Josh Matthews.

-Oh, hey Maya, merry Christmas, where are you going so fast?

-I'm sorry Josh…not now-she said leaving

-What?-Josh asked confused

-Maya wait!-Lucas said as he went out of the house-Oh, Josh…-he said when he saw the other boy

-Lucas, hi

-I'm sorry…I just…Maya please wait!-he shouted again and left behind her.

Maya didn't know where to go, before she could realize it, she found herself on the rooftop. She sat down on the edge of it facing the sky. It didn't take Lucas too long to find her.

-Maya! What are you doing?-he panicked when he saw her sitting on the edge of the building.

-Relax, Ranger Rick, I'm know I'm pathetic but I'm not going to jump because you like my best friend instead of me-Maya said without looking at him

-What are you talking about?! Maya, please, let's talk.

-I don't want to talk to you right now Lucas

-Maya come on, I don't like Riley, it's just a stupid game.

-It's not a stupid game for me, okay?-she said finally facing him and standing up. She walked over to him-It's the proof that we don't work as a couple. Riley kept answering the questions about you, I knew some of them but some I didn't, but she? She knew all of them. Because she knows you so well, better than I do. I'm tired of leaving under Riley's shadow.

-It's just a stupid game, what do you want me to do to make you feel better?

-Something, Lucas! I want you to do SOMETHING! You never do anything. I told you I liked you and you never said it back, then you asked me on a date but just because Riley told you that you were her brother but you never did anything for yourself.

-I almost kiss you

-But you didn't! You didn't because you realized that you didn't like me as much as you like Riley and it's okay Lucas. I get it, I just need you to tell me the truth and stop pretending. You told Riley you liked her right away; it was so easy for you, if you felt something for me why wouldn't you just tell me?

-Okay listen to me. Yes Riley knows me, and yes maybe you don't know me that well. But I don't want to be with someone who already knows everything about me and I know everything about her. I want to be with someone who I can learn about every day, someone who wants to learn about me. And I want to be with someone who makes me feel something so strong that I can't even express it on words. Yes, I told Riley I liked her, but because it was easy, my feelings for her were so tiny compared with what I feel about you. It's like if Smackle came right now through that door and I told her I like her it would be so easy because it wouldn't be completely true. Because yes, I liked Riley, she's a good person but you Maya? What you make me feel has nothing to do with that. If you want to hear it I'll say it.-he said the following words looking straight into her eyes-I like you Maya, I more than like you, I'm in love with you and I'm scared of what this means and that's why I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you would get scared too and pushed me away. I don't want that, I want to be with you.

Maya took a deep breath to try to process everything he had just said. She smiled, looked at him and finally talked.

-I'm in love with you too.

He cupped her face with his hands and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

-May I…May I kiss you?-he said blushing a little bit.

-I thought you'd never ask-she said smiling

Lucas smiled and leaned in to kiss the girl he had been in love with since what felt like forever. But just as they lips were about to touch a bunch of kids opened the door of the rooftop.

-PARTY!-Dave said carrying a radio.

The rest of the kids from their class followed him. Suddenly the rooftop was full. Everyone was there except Riley and her parents who were talking downstairs.

-Guess that kiss will have to wait-Lucas said

-Guess so…I should talk to Riley though

-I know…-Lucas agreed as the first song began to sound, it was "Geronimo"-But after you dance this song with me

-Lucas…

-Come on! It's our song

-We have a song?

-Have you forgotten? We danced to this song at the semi-formal

-I thought you said you weren't dancing with me

-I was nervous, come on, let's dance-he said grabbing her hand and making her dance.

They laughed and they danced like they did at the semi-formal but the real moment came later, when the song ended. Sarah stopped the music and talked.

-Okay, time for a slow dance, grab your partners and let's dance. I know the song is old but it's a great song-she pressed play and "I got you under my skin" by Frank Sinatra sounded.

-I love this song!-Maya exclaimed

-Come here-Lucas said pulling her closer to dance.

He held one of her hands and put his other hand on her low back, embracing her. She did the same with her free hand but she embraced his back holding his shoulder. They looked at each other and then Maya rested her head on his chest. They swayed following the music. At some point of the song Lucas sang to her, almost whispering

-" _I'd tried so not to give in, I said to myself this affair never will go so well. But why should I try to resist when baby I know so well"_ -he started

-" _That I got you under my skin_ "-she completed his sentence looking right at his eyes.

They kept dancing and smiling, it was a magic moment. A magic moment viewed by Riley who entered the rooftop few seconds after the song began to tell everybody that there were only 30 minutes left till midnight. She was in shock at first when she saw them, and she would be lying if she said it didn't hurt her but seeing Maya that happy, seeing Lucas that happy, made her realize that she and Lucas would never had that, that she didn't felt for Lucas what Maya clearly did. Farkle saw her and approached her.

-It's almost midnight Riley.

-I know, but Farkle I don't think there's nothing to tell. Look at them, they're so happy together and I'm not mad, I'm not upset, I'm really happy for them. Lucas and I never had that kind of connection, I want that kind of connection and if I keep focusing on Lucas I'll never get that, you know? I need to move on and find someone new.

-Are you sure?

-Yes, I am

-Then I'll respect your decision.

-Thank you Farkle, you should go with Smackle now, she's waiting for you

-Yes…By the way, there's also someone waiting for you, who knows? Maybe he can be your connection-Farkle said looking at someone.

Riley followed his look and saw Charlie playing with Auggie. She thought it was probably the cutest thing she'd ever seen. She was about to talk to him but the song ended and everybody was looking at her.

-Oh…30 minutes till midnight! We should get inside-she said smiling. She then decided that there was someone she needed to talk before Charlie.

She saw Lucas and Maya walking to her, hand in hand. She smiled at the view.

-Maya, I wanted to say that I'm really sorry-Riley said as they walked by her

-It's okay Riley, it's just who you are, I shouldn't have got that jealous. Everything's fine, really.

-Thank you peaches. And I have to say it, I love seeing you two together, you look so happy and in love.

-We are-Lucas said looking at Maya

-Lucas, don't say that, it's embarrassing-Maya said blushing. Lucas laughed at her reaction.

-It shouldn't be Maya, you really deserve to be happy, both of you.

-Thank you Riles.

-It's fine, I'll see you downstairs; bye-Riley said leaving the couple alone.

-You're such a cheesy boy, aren't you Huckleberry?-Maya said teasing him

-Oh come on, you love that-he teased her back

-Hahah, let's go

* * *

They went downstairs and Lucas told Maya that he would get her something to drink.

Josh saw Maya alone and approached her.

-Hey Maya

-Oh, hi Josh, sorry for the way I talked to you before

-It's okay. You look really good, you've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you-Josh said looking at her.

-Thanks…

-So…It's almost midnight…do you have someone in mind to kiss?-Josh asked with a smirk

-Yeah, actually I do-Maya answered knowing what he was thinking

-And…is that person in the room?

-Yes, he is-Maya continued playing with him. She knew it wasn't cool of her, but she was having so much fun imagining Josh's face when he'd realize that she was with Lucas now.

-And…is that person in front of you?

-No, he isn't-Lucas said from behind Maya.

Josh's face went white, then red. Maya couldn't help but laugh. Lucas stood next to Maya and they held hands.

-Hey, Josh, you know Lucas don't you?

-I do-Josh said embarrassed

-Well he's…uhh…-Maya looked at Lucas not sure of what to say

-I'm her boyfriend-Lucas stated

Maya looked at him and then at Josh, she shrugged with a smile on her face.

-Oh, congrats! I'm really happy for you two; you deserve to be happy Maya

-Thanks

-Well…I'll see you around; I'm going to see Auggie-Josh said leaving as fast as he could awkwardly.

-So…you're my boyfriend, huh? I don't remember you asking me-Maya said with a smirk.

-You didn't let me ask…Maya Penelope Hart...-he startd

-Careful Huckleberry-Maya said, he knew how much she hated her middle name

-Would you like to go out with me, as my girlfriend? It'll be a great honor to be the boyfriend of a gorgeous, talented, intelligent and funny girl like you

-Well done Ranger Rick, I love being complimented. And yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend-She said. Their conversation was interrupted by the countdown.

* * *

Few minutes before on the other side of the room Charlie and Riley were talking.

-Charlie, I wanted to apologize for the whole game thing and for not being with you that much today, I'm really sorry

-It's okay Riley, I'm used to it

-But you shouldn't be. Listen…I'm going to be honest with you. I thought I still had feelings for Lucas, I'm not even sure that I don't still have them but what I know is that we're not made for each other and we would never work out as a couple. And you, you're so sweet with me, you know me so well and I fancy you…I'd like to get to know you, if you let me.

-Riley, that's probably the best thing you'd ever said to me

-Does that mean that you'll give me another chance?

-Of course

-Thank you Charlie…Look the countdown is starting.

* * *

10

-So…the countdown's started, you know what happens after it?-Lucas asked Maya

9

-People kiss, are you going to kiss me?-She answered

8

-Maybe…

7

-Oh kiss me already

6

-The countdown hasn't finished yet

5

-At this point, Huckleberry, I don't freaking care-she said.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She then leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was better than either of them had imagined, and they had dreamed with that kiss so many times. It was soft and gentle but also passionate and with more love than either of them had felt in their entire lives. Maya moved her hands from Lucas' collar to his shoulders, Lucas cupped Maya's face.

Everybody on the room saw them and were affected by their love. Nobody waited for the countdown to be finish to kiss each other. Farkle gave Smackle a quick kiss on her cheek to which she responded with a hug. Riley grabbed Charlie's face and gave him a little peck on his lips, he smiled at her widely. Cory, who had seen this, was about to shout but Topanga pulled him in and kiss him to make him shut up to which he couldn't resist.

As to Lucas and Maya, when they pulled apart, just as the countdown came to an end, they looked at each other's eyes and smiled. They stayed at the same position for a few seconds.

-Happy New Year Maya

-Happy New Year Lucas

And it was indeed a happy New Year, for them and for everyone in that room.

Love was all around them, and there was nothing else they could wish for.

* * *

 **So...this is it**

 **Did you like it?**

 **I know the song is old but it just fits them so freaking well! If you have never listened to it do it and imagine the scene on you heads, If you have listened to the song do it again either way hahaha I just love it**

 **(I'm sorry if anything was confused, I'm not that good at the descriptions)**

 **I hope you've liked the story**

 **Please let me now what you think in the reviews**

 **Thank you again for reading! :D**


End file.
